Vertige
by NiakNiak
Summary: Naruto, bientôt dix-huit ans, était loin d'imaginer que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant. Ses vancances tant redoutées à Konoha vont finalement se transformer en conte de fée... Puis en cauchemar.
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Je me lance dans la réécriture de "Vertige" de Sophie Jomain version SasuNaru ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^ Bien entendu, les droit de l'auteur ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé complet**

Naruto, bientôt dix-huit ans, était loin d'imaginer que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant. Ses vacances tant redoutées à Konoha vont finalement se transformer en conte de fée... Puis en cauchemar. Sa petite vie tranquille, ses idées bien arrêtées, ses projets... tout va changer, brutalement. Il devra affronter l'inimaginable, faire face à ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé croire un jour, car les légendes n'en sont pas toujours... Sasuke ne s'attendait pas non plus à Naruto. Il tombe de haut, l'Esprit a choisi : c'est lui, son âme sœur. Pourra-t-il lui cacher sa vraie nature encore longtemps ? Osera-t-il lui avouer qu'il n'est tout à fait humain ? Il n'a pas le choix, leur rencontre l'a mis en danger. Lui seul peut lui venir en aide.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

La nuit et la pluie battante faisaient que je les distinguais mal, mais je savais que ce qui allait suivre serait d'une violence inouïe. Ils étaient debout, face à face, prêts à s'affronter. Pour moi. Ils soufflaient fort, comme des bêtes enragées.

Dans un dernier effort, je réussis à me redresser pour m'adosser contre le mur. Mes muscles étaient tellement meurtris que je me demandais comment j'arrivais à ne pas m'écrouler. J'avais mal partout. Je ne les quittais pas des yeux.

Je retins ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je sentis des bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, des picotements dans mes yeux, je me mis à trembler. Brusquement, je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien. Je m'enlisais dans des abîmes sombres et sans fin.

Avant de m'effondrer sur le sol froid et humide, dans un état de semi-conscience, j'eus le temps de comprendre pourquoi. Il se métamorphosais. Maintenant.

* * *

><p>Je l'accorde, c'est très court, mais le chapitre 1 arrivera ce soir si j'ai quelques review (2 ou 3, cela me ferais plaisir) !<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Ayant eu 2 review, je poste le chapitre 1 pour ne pas vous laisser avec seulement un truc de 200 mots ^^ Je vous rassure, il y en a BEAUCOUP plus ici haha.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Gaara,<em>

_On est coincés dans les bouchons, sur l'A1. Mon père hurle comme un veau, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude du trafic parisien. Chaque année, c'est pareil ! C'est lassant..._

_Tu imagine que je suis de très mauvais poil, ce matin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes parents m'aient fait un coup pareil ! Non, mais tu te rend compte, je vais passer mon dix-huitième anniversaire à Konoha ! C'est un cauchemar... C'est pas normal, n'importe quel jeune homme de mon âge devrait pourvoir marquer le coup d'une pierre blanche. Au lieu de ça, je vais me retrouver tout seul, dans ce bled paumé ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu, pour mériter ça, hein ? (C'est de la rhétorique, tu sais que je n'y crois pas.) Heureusement que j'ai ce fichu Smartphone, grâce à lui, on ne sera pas complètement déconnectés, tout n'est pas perdu..._

_Encore une fois, j'endosse le rôle de rabat-joie de service. Mon père est fou de joie de laisser derrière lui son cabinet d'architecte et ma mère, son lycée - remarque, ses étudiants lui rendent bien, les cours d'anglais, ils n'aiment jamais ça. Tu les verrais, tous les deux assis devant moi, on dirait deux piles électriques ! Ma mère n'arrête pas de se coiffer ( comme si elle en avait besoin) et mon père est surexcité, il tremble de peur à l'idée de rater l'avion. Si seulement..._

_J'te jure, quelle veine tu as de ne pas avoir des parents Japonnais! Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à la découverte de tes origines chaque année. Moi, je suis vert. Je sais, je sais, je radote..._

_Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas heureux de revoir ma grand-mère paternelle. Tsunade, tu sais que je l'adore, mais ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant. Depuis qu'elle est aveugle, on ne sort plus beaucoup et je ne peux quand même pas passer mes vacances devant la cheminée ! (Oui, même en été, à Konoha, on allume la cheminée.) En plus, je n'ai pas encore mon permis de conduire ! Mathy (tu sais, la femme de chambre de Tsunade) a promis de me servir de chauffeur dès que j'en aurais besoin, mais tu me vois quémander en permanence ? Argh... je m'enfonce, Gaara, je m'enfonce... Ces vacances forcées auront raison de moi, j'te le dis !_

_Et tu sais ce que me rabâche toujours ma mère ? : «Ton père a grandi à Konoha, moi à Uzushio et nous ne sommes par mort pour autant. » Peut-être, en tout cas, ça ne les a pas empêchés de fuir le Japon pour se réfugier à Paris ! _

_Mais quelle idée il a eue, mon grand-père paternel, Jiraiya, de vouloir vivre à Konoha avec Tsunade ? Il aurait mieux fait de rester à Paris ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux des Highlands*__1__ et du manoir des Redford. C'est le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère.) Et évidemment, quand il est mort, Tsunade a refusé de s'expatrier outre-Manche... Pff..._

_Enfin, je prendrais l'air pur, comme on dit. Parce que de l'air, là-bas, il y en a ! Bien sûr, c'est beau le Japon, c'est peut-être le plus bel endroit du monde, mais pas pendant deux mois. C'est tout !_

_Et toi, j'imagine que tu vas aller sur la Côte d'Azur, comme d'habitude ? (c'est dégoûtant ! ) Ben moi, je ne pourrais même pas me baigner. _

_Bref... t'affole pas, je vais survivre... enfin je crois. _

_Sinon, tu as décidé quoi pour la rentrée ? Je te demande ça parce qu'on vient de passer notre bac - le stress des exams n'est pas encore tombé -, et mes parents me tannent déjà pour savoir ce que je veux faire en septembre. Mais je n'en sais fichtrement rien, moi ! La Sorbonne, en licence d'Histoire ? Peut-être... Mais tu sais ce que j'aimerais vraiment : partir une année en Australie. « Niet ! » a dit ma mère, elle veut que j'obtienne une licence avant. Évidemment..._

_Mais pourquoi les parents se sentent-ils toujours obligés de s'opposer à tout ?_

_Bon, je vais te laisser, l'aéroport est en vue._

_Je t'écrirais losque je serais arrivé à Konoha et je tâcherais d'être plus joyeux, c'est promis._

_Ton vieux copain désespéré,_

_Naruto._

_P.S : N'oublie pas de me téléphoner pour me donner les résultat du bac. Je sais que j'ai réussi, mais bon, c'est toujours bien de savoir._

- Tu n'es pas très bavard, Naruto Uzumaki, dit mon père en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Toujours en rogne ?

- J'aurais préféré rester à Paris, ronchonnai-je. Tu sais bien, on en a déjà parlé.

- Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, Naruto, rétorqua-t-il. Il ne s'agit que d'un anniversaire après tout, et ta grand-mère sera très déçue que tu ne vienne pas avec nous. Tu as des responsabilités, mon fils. C'est comme ça.

Et hop ! La conversation est bouclée. «C'était bien la peine d'en entamer une, papa !»

-Paris me manque déjà, me renfrognai-je, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.

-Hum... Paris? Ou un éventuel petit ami parisien ? Lança ma mère malicieusement.

-Maman ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun petit ami !

Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle s'imagine que j'en avait autour du ventre ? Elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. Les jeunes hommes de mon âge collectionnaient peut-être les petites amies/petit amis, ou n'avaient de cesse d'en chercher une/un, mais pas moi. Pas question de perdre mon temps à minauder devant un bipède attrayant. Je me fichais royalement de savoir si oui ou non j'allais trouver l'élu de mon cœur. Et pour ma mère, ce comportement n'était pas très normal, un jeune homme, ça devait forcément rêver du prince charmant ! Super !

Peut-être que je n'était pas comme tout le monde, après tout... J'étais exaspéré par les garçon de mon âge, ils ne me ressemblaient en rien. Je ne buvais pas d'alcool, ne fumait pas, ne faisait pas de sortie en discothèque. Je m'éclatait plutôt à chanter du jazz sur Aretha Franklin, Sarah Vaughan ou Billie Holiday... Bref, je faisais fuir les mecs ! Grand bien leur fasse ! Tomber amoureux me semblait si irrationnel et si dénué de sens, dans bien des cas. Au lycée, j'avais vu des couples se faire et se défaire, des amours éphémères qui mettaient tout le monde dans tous leurs états. Des pleurs, des portes qui claquent, des «Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre !». Ces situations me paraissaient tellement tortueuses. Au début on jure de s'aimer toujours, ça se termine, on pleure un bon coup et la semaine suivante on oublie « l'amour de sa vie » en craquant pour les yeux d'un ou d'une autre. Pff... Pathétique. Heureusement, je n'étais encore jamais tombé dans ce piège.

La voiture ralentit et s'engagea enfin sur le parking longue durée de l'aéroport. Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir les nombreuses valises du monospace. Comme nous avions deux heures d'avance, après l'enregistrement, j'allais pouvoir flâner dans les boutiques de l'aéroport. Mes parents partaient déjeuner, moi, je n'avais pas faim. Tsunade aimait les parfums français capiteux et comme les terminaux regorgent de parfumeries, j'allais pourvoir lui faire plaisir. Je serais définitivement privé de shopping pendant deux mois, autant en profiter maintenant !

Je pris le temps de flâner devant les vitrines pour admirer la décoration. Les luminaires, les miroirs, les flacons de parfum, les senteurs... tout me faisait envie; lorsque je passai devant les présentoirs, un immense miroir mural me fit de l'oeil. Je m'arrêtai devant et examinai mon reflet.

Je n'ai pas l'allure de mes parents. Eux, on les regarde partout où ils vont, ils sont vraiment très beaux. Moi, j'ai un visage très ordinaires, pâle avec des joues qui rosissent beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Mes yeux sont bleu, comme ceux de mon père, et entourés de grand cils blond. J'ai un petit nez droit, des pommettes hautes et une bouche «en cœur» comme dirait mon père... Mes lèvres son plutôt pleine, mais pas assez larges et beaucoup trop roses, ce qui, je trouve, ne va pas du tout avec ma couleur de cheveux. Argh, mes cheveux... Une catastrophe. Si en désordre que je ne peux rien faire avec. *2

Coupant court à ce narcissisme éhonté, je m'appliquai à choisir le parfum idéal pour ma grand-mère. Le choix fut difficile, mais j'y arrivais, je lui achetai un flacon plébiscité par tous les parfumeurs, histoire de ne pas me tromper.

J'avais encore du temps devant moi. Je me dirigeai vers le hall principal, car j'avais repéré plus tôt une petit brasserie dotée de banquette en cuir qui avaient l'air bien confortables. Boire un Coca me faisait envie. Je fis d'abord un arrêt au kiosque à journaux et achetai une des ces revues people complétement inutiles, histoire de me fendre la poire. Cette "littérature" n'était absolument pas celle que j'avais l'habitude de lire, mais quand on est bougon comme moi, aux grand maux les grand remèdes ! Je pris la première sur la pile, la payai et allai m'installer à une petit table pour deux.

J'y passai un long moment, à lire et siroter mon verre, jusqu'à ce que, dépité par les âneries que je lisais, je finisse par me rabattre sur les mots fléchés. Ils furent remplis en moins de deux minutes, le niveau était très faible. Vers neuf heures et demi, je décidé d'aller rejoindre mes parents vers la porte d'embarquement, ils étaient déjà là.

- _Ah ! Naruto ! Prêt à partir ? *__3_demandans ma mère en Japonais.

Parler sa langue natale est vraiment quelque chose de commun entre nous. J'y suis familiarisé depuis tout petit. Nous avons l'habitude de jongler entre les deux langues, comme avec grand-mère d'ailleurs.

-_Oui. J'ai un présent pour Tsunade. Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer, j'ai hâte de lui donne. _

Le ton de ma voix était presque enjoué. Mais personnes ne m'en fit la remarque. Mes parents semblaient contents que je sois pressé de voir Tsunade. Ils étaient tellement convaincus que j'allais vraiment passer deux mois incroyables !

- Bon, c'est parfait. Tu vois, il suffit d'y mettre un peu de volonté. Je suis su que tu vas adorer ces vacances !

«C'est ça, papa...»

-Sur..., marmonnai-je.

Sur le coup, ce fut tout ce que mes lèvres laissèrent passer pour cacher mon incrédulité.

* * *

><p>*1 J'ai gardé le nom qu'il y avait dans le livre, car Tsunade n'a pas de nom de famille et on va dire que j'avais un peu la flemme de chercher un nouveau XD<p>

*2 Il y a deux phrase qui était dans le livre et que je n'ai pas remis, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne vois pas Naruto se plaindre que c'est cheveux son blond . Donc voilà ^^

*3 Je ne sais pas parler Japonais, vous ne devez pas comprendre le Japonais DONC tout est régler et j'ai mis sa en français :D

Voilà, le premier chapitre et enfin bouclé haha :D. Il n'a pas d'action, mais l'on apprend plus sur Naruto ^^ Si vous voyer des fautes dites le moi, ça m'arrive de faire des fautes de frappe ^^ .

J'essayerais de poster un autre chapitre cette semaine ^^

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 2

BONNE ANNÉE (en retard, mais bon haha ^^) :)

J'espère que l'année 2015 commence bien pour vous ^^. Je devais poster le chapitre la semaine, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, car j'ai eu un problème familiale j'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas ^^.

J'espère que vous allez aimer et bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Nous avançâmes jusque dans le hall de réception des valises. Comme d'habitude, il allait falloir attendre un quart d'heure avant que celles-ci arrivent sur le tapis roulant. J'en profitai pour faire un tour au petit coin et soulager ma vessie. Deux heures que je me tortillais comme une anguille ! Je déteste gigoter dans un avion et aller jusqu'au toilettes est au-dessus de mes forces, surtout lorsque cinquante personnes sont passées juste avant vous !<p>

J'avais eu la bonne idée de ne pas laisser ma veste et mes bagages à main à mes parents et, du coups, dans ces commodités ridiculement petites, j'étais bien embarrassé. Je réussis à envoyer mon parka par-dessus la porte, à caler le flacon de parfum de Tsunade sur le dérouleur de papier toilette, mes magazines sur le réservoir des WC et mon sac à dos sur le portemanteau. Quel cirque ! Mais maintenant, j'allais mieux, j'étais quand même plus léger.

Je gagnais les lavabos et me lavai soigneusement les mains. J'attrapai mes affaires et poussai violemment la porte des toilettes avec le pied pour rejoindre mes parents. Le hall était déjà presque vide. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir pris autant de temps que ça. En jouant l'équilibriste, j'accélérai le pas. Par quelle stupidité, je n'en sais rien, mais mon pied se prit dans la manche de mon parka qui traînait par terre. Dans un cris de surprise, je trébuchai et lâchai tout ce que j'avais entre les mains, y compris le flacon de parfum que je voyais déjà s'écraser avec fracas sur le sol. Mais au lieu de ça, une grande main surgit de nulle part pour s'en emparer et un bras me retint en même temps par la taille d'une poigne de fer, m'évitant de tomber. Tout ça, en une fraction de seconde.

- Tout va bien ? demanda une voix masculine.

- Euh... je... oui, bafouillai-je, un peu désorienté.

Il relâcha doucement son étreinte et m'aida à me redresser. Ce n'est que lorsque je fus libéré que je me rendis compte à quel point le bras qui me maintenait était chaud, fiévreux même à travers le tissu de mon tee-shirt. J'en fus tellement surpris que je fis un brusque écart en arrière, manquant une nouvelle fois de me casser la figure. Je me repris tout seul, cette fois, et levai enfin le nez sur celui qui m'était venu en aide : un jeune homme de mon âge ou presque. Il était bien plus grand que moi, me dépassant d'au moins une tête et demi. Mais ce n'est pas sa taille qui me choqua le plus ni même sa chaleur corporelle. Non. Ce sont ces yeux, rieurs et d'un noirs profond.

- Il faut faire attention où tu marches, m'avertit-il en souriant. Sinon, tu vas te casser une jambe.

Il se baissa pour ramasser mon magazine et me le tendit.

-Merci, bredouillai-je en le prenant.

- Et ça aussi, dit-il en montrant le sac contenant le flacon de parfum. C'était moins une !

- Merci, répétai-je en glissant mes doigt dans l'encoche.

Impossible de détacher mes yeux des siens. Était-ce un extraterrestre pour avoir des mirettes pareilles ? Et ces dents blanches, d'où sortaient-elles ? D'une pubs pour dentifrice ? Et ces cheveux, cette bouche... Difficile de ne pas avoir l'air tarte devant un spectacle pareil. Ce type était tout simplement à tomber à la renverse !

- Eh bien, bon séjour à Kumo, conclut-il avec un sourire éclatant. ( Et quelle voix... Argh.)

-Euh... je... merci. (Pour la troisième fois...)

Il s'éloignait déjà, d'une démarche souple et pleine d'assurance, tout en grâce, comme ça... Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne un homme plus âgé que lui, tout aussi grand - son portrait craché en fait - et qu'il disparaisse derrière une porte automatique.

Je ne réprimai même pas un rire. Nerveux.

«Waouh... pourquoi ce genre de type ne vit pas à Konoha ? Hein, pourquoi? »

- Naruto? On peut y aller ? On doit récupérer la voiture de location.

- Hein ? répondis-je encore embrumé. Euh, oui, papa. C'est bon. Je vous suis.

Là, j'étais sacrément perturbé.

Sur le parking, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi, avec l'espoir d'apercevoir l'inconnu. Évidemment - non.

OooOooOooO

Les deux heures et demie qui séparent Konoha de Kumo passèrent très vite, je dormis presque tout le long et me réveillai un quart d'heure avant qu'on arrive. Il faisait nuit noire, il était très tard et la pluie battait gentiment l'habitacle. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans la cours du manoir, la lanterne du perron était allumée. Fatigué, j'attrapai ma besace et mon sac à dos dans le coffre, pour rejoindre la maison. Ça faisait telle d'années que je venais ici... rien n'avait changé. Le vieux chêne qui s'étirait jusque devant les fenêtres du premier étage, la façade blanche, les bow-windows, le toit en tuiles noires, tout y était. J'étais grognon avant de partir, mais maintenant que j'étais là, je me sentait chez moi.

Tsunade nous attendait dans le salon.

-Bonsoir, les enfants. Vous avez fait bonne route ?

-Parfait maman, dit mon père en l'embrassant.

- Vous avez pensé à fermer la grille ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ah, non...

- J'y vais ! m'écriai-je après lui avoir fait une bise.

Je sortis en courant et m'attelai à verrouiller l'énorme cadenas, la clef était dessus. J'eus du mal, je n'y voyais rien du tout. Brusquement, un hurlement transperça le silence nocturne. Je sursautait si fort que je manquai de me tordre la cheville.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? A moins de devenir dingue, j'aurais juré entendre le hurlement d'un loup.

Le cri retentit encore et là, ni une ni deux, je pris mes jambes à mon cou pour courir jusqu'au manoir. J'avais la trouille.

-Papa! m'écriai-je en entrant en trombe dans le salon. Vous avez entendu ?

- Entendu, quoi? dit-il en levant les sourcils.

-Ben... Je ne sais pas... on aurait dit... un loup.

Tsunade éclata de rire.

- Tu as fait connaissance avec Billie.

-Billie ?

-Oui, dit-elle, la chouette. Elle a élu domicile dans les sous-bois. Elle joue la sérénade chaque soir.

-Ah.

Je me sentais ridicule, mais rassuré. Je pris congé de ma famille et montai les marche deux à deux pour gagner ma chambre.

Je l'aimais bien. Elle était décorée avec goût, mais ce n'était pas de mon fait. Tsunade aimait le styles anglais, alors Mathy avait choisi des tons clairs et chauds. J'aimais particulièrement le gros édredon en patchwork jeté sur le grand lit - celui que Tsunade avait cousu elle-même - et la vieille coiffeuse en pin. Le plus curieux, dans cette pièce, étant ma collection de voitures et moto miniatures- je l'avais commencée lorsque j'avais dix ans. Elle trônait fièrement sur la commode. Pourtant, elle et moi, nous étions clairement décalé ! Mais Tsunade la laissait quand même, elle y tenait.

J'étais épuisé, si bien que je décidai de na pas ranger mes affaires ce soir. Je le ferais demain matin. Pareil pour Gaara, je lui avais promis, mais je n'avais pas la force de lui envoyer un message maintenant. Je pris quand même le temps de passer sous la douche, avant d'enfiler mon pyjama et de me jeter entre les draps. Habitué aux brouhahas parisiens, j'avais beaucoup de mal à dormir sans boules Quies. Par habitude, je les mis et m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Voilà, le chapitre deux est bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et merci pour vos review ^^<p>

Le chapitre trois arrivera la semaine prochaine (mercredi ou samedi, à voir si j'ai des devoirs/leçon).

A la semaine prochaine


End file.
